


The purest thing I´ll ever find

by Bastex



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Mention of sex, Wade tries to act absolutely good and fails, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastex/pseuds/Bastex
Summary: Wade tries to do something good since Peter is all caught up with his work at the Bugle. After a long and exhausting day he finally makes his way to his boyfriend to spent some time. // Actually just fluff





	The purest thing I´ll ever find

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to turn this into a passionate Smut fanfiction and I might add that part to it if y´all would want that! Please go easy on me, I´m not a native Speaker.

„Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can.”, Wade sings happily while following a masked man, who is trying to escape him and the police. Heavy is the bag on the guys shoulders, filled with money after robbing a bank. / Why are we doing this, Wade? This is too righteous for my taste. /  
Wade smiles beneath the mask “Shut up. I´m in a supey-dupey good mood!” he is quicker than the robber, but has got no interest in capturing him, so he pulls one of his guns and fires a bullet into each leg. The man breaks down with a cry and looses the bag of money. Green papers splatter onto the wet and dirty street and Wade stops, shrugging. “Job done! The cops can handle the rest.” He whistles and turns around on his heel. “Peter will like this! I killed no one and did something good, Ha!” Wade pats his own shoulder while taking the quickest way home. Home. More like the messiest and ugliest apartment in New York. The papers from his walls are crumbling down, the floor got holes and the couch is covered in loose patches, unmotivated attempts to repair it, and stains from god knows what. But Wade feels good here, the only place he prefers over this mess of a home is wherever Peter is. 

He pulls the mask from his head and grins into the dirty and dusty mirror. / Good that it´s that dusty. Otherwise we would have to look at you in detail /. “Awe, don´t be so mean,” he says and keeps his toothy smile “Nothing you say can ruin my mood.” He ignores one of the voices snippy comments and peels himself out of his suit. “Damn, it´s really getting sticky in there. Maybe I should bring it to the cleaner´s one time?” Wade snores and throws it aside, stepping under the shower, sighing in relief when the cold water hits his skin. If he is something, then it´s not being a pussy when it comes to pain, but he discovered rather quickly that his skin prefers cold water over hot. Wade has to smile, when Peter wanted a hot shower, he´d always join because that sight was definitely worth that bit of pain.   
“Okay, Wade. Let´s recall all the good things you did today.” He begins and shampoos his non-existent hair. “You ate a salad instead of a steak, then ate a bio-steak instead of an ordinary one and then accidentally ran over a mouse with the bike you stole.” Wade pauses and furrows his brows “Well. Does that make sense?” / Yes. / “No, it doesn´t. Okay, we won´t tell Peter about that…”, he trails off while the cold water keeps hitting his skin. “I helped the police to catch that robber and earlier on I helped whole three Grandmas over the street.” He scratches his chin “Are there un-whole Grandmas…?” 

Wade put on a grey hoodie, his favorite one, with a rather good drawing of Deadpool hugging Spider-Man as tight as probably possible. He had them printed two years ago but Peter never really wore his, only when Wade had a particular bad day. When he is about to leave his place, he stops. “Pants, Wade. You forgot the pants!” In a hurry he turns around and searches for some not too destroyed or dirty pants. It takes him 30 minutes. “Late, always late.” He huffs amused while he pulls the hood of his hoodie into his face and makes his way through New York. When he arrives at Peters apartment he knocks, but uses his own key to open it. They have been a couple for nearly one year now and Peter gave him the key after six months. Wade had to leave for the bathroom and cried for a good hour. It still touches him how much he got Spider-Man to trust him and he would do everything to never disappoint him. “Peter? I´m back, Baby. And you´ll love what I did today since you were busy with your latest article!” Wade closes the door behind him and looks around, but the apartment seems to be empty. “Hm.”, he murmurs. / You idiot probably recalled the wrong time. You mess up every single time. It´s a miracle that he likes you at all. / Wade ignores the voice and wants to make his way to the couch when, all of a sudden, two slender arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back. He feels how Peter presses his face against his spine between his shoulder blades. “You surprised me.”, he admits with a grin. “I know…” Peter mumbles and inhales his scent. “I missed you.” Wade smiles softly and manages to peel himself out of his grip, able to turn around now and pull him into a proper hug “I missed you too, Spidey. Even though it were only two days.” “Irrelevant.” Peter says and leans his face against his shoulder.   
“Why is it always Pizza when we meet?”, Peter smiles while he takes a bite out of his delicious, cheesy, slice. Wade grins at him and shoves his slice into his mouth as one piece “I downt knu.” He mumbles “Mawby becauwse we awre tewrrible coowks.” The younger man laughs and slaps his shoulder gently “Eat up before you speak! That´s disgusting! There´s cheese coming all out of your mouth.” Wade smirks when he finishes that slice. “How about you clean me up then, Sweetcheeks.” “Ew. No.”, he laughs and leans away when his boyfriend leans in teasingly. 

“What did you do all day?”, Peter asks after they finished their dinner and put away the cartons. “Oh, the usual.” Wade answers and leans back with a generous smile plastered on his face “Stopping Grannies, helping robbers over the street.” / You messed up once again. What a surprise. / Peter chuckles quietly and leans against him, resting his head on his chest. “You meant it the other way around, didn´t you?” Deadpool keeps silent for a few seconds before cocking an eyebrow and answering in a deep, mysterious voice “Did I?” The brunette closes his eyes, just enjoying the presence of his lover. “I love you, Wade Wilson.” The scarred man runs a hand gently over his back, burying his face in his hair, closing his eyes as well. “I love you too, Pete.” And of course, he must ruin the moment with a completely serious “How long didn´t we have any sex?” Peter groans and shifts a bit to look up to him “Are you for real, Wade? You just ruined our perfect couple moment!” Both laugh silently and then Spider-Man gets a dreamy expression, running his hand from Wade´s chest to his belly “But to answer your question. It has been roughly 3 weeks.” “That long?!” Wade sounds honestly shocked but smirks faintly at him. “I know I´ve been busy with the usual tasks,” Peter purrs and leans up to press his lips against Wade´s throat, making him lean his head back immediately “But I´ll make up for it.” “Nah.” Wade breathes out and closes his eyes to feel his boyfriend´s lips even better on his skin “No make-up-for-it-sex.” “Not?”, Peter tilts his head in surprise and Deadpool makes a disappointed noise when he pulls back. “No, not this time. I want it soft.” “Soft? You? Okay, where are the hidden cameras?”, Peter blinks and observes the other´s face, searching for a hint which would reveal that he was joking, but Wade just stares at his beloved one´s face with the purest kind of love and affection. 

“Okay, wow. I mean, I like it soft, but… I never thought you would.”, he admits, and Wilson has to laugh silently, pulling him closer “I usually don´t. But I would like to try it with you.” Peter smiles widely and peppers kisses all over his face “I´m up for it.” Wade grins and wraps his arms around him, standing up, carrying him towards his bedroom, putting him down gently on the sheets. The younger man shifts a bit and gazes up to the other. With slow movements he crawls over Peter, smiling down to him “You look gorgeous as always.” Wade pulls the hoodie over his head, putting it aside, smiling wider when Peter does the same. “You´re so gorgeous, baby.” He says, watching his boyfriend´s smug face. Two hands grab his neck and pull him closer, they kiss each other softly and the brunette hums silently against his lips. “I´m going to stay the night, and in the morning, I´ll make you breakfast, screw your tight schedule.” Wade declares and kisses down to his chest, running his hands over his sides. Peter loves the feeling of his hands on him, they are so rough, yet so soft on him.  
“Who would I be to disagree?” he replies and strokes over his neck before running them down his spine to his shoulder blades. / How can he touch you like that without feeling disgusted to the core? / Wade clenches his jaws and Peter watches him carefully. He is always sensitive when something is wrong with Wade. “The voices?” He whispers and his lover nods slowly “It´s nothing, Babe. Don´t you make that worried face.”, he cups his cheek and kisses him gently. Peter nibbles on his bottom lip, causing him to smile. “I always worry about my big, strong man.”, Parker teases and Wilson puts one hand on his lower belly. “If there is one person you shouldn´t worry about it´s me.” “Yet I do.” “My perfect boyfriend.”


End file.
